My Cute Fansite Masternim
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: (VAVA)/"Fansite master yang manis"/"Astaga! Benarkah? Kukira dia masih SMP!"/"Andaikan dia hampir seumuran dengan ku, aku akan mendekati nya"/"Fansite master ku sayang "/ (main pair) KRISHO!/ (slight) ChanBaek, KaiHun/ YAOI, BL, abal-abal, gaje, bahasa campuran, aneh, dll. Read and Review please
Tittle: My Cute Fansite Masternim

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: KrisHo (Main pair), KaiHun (Slight), ChanBaek (Slight)

Cast: Junmyeon, Yifan , member EXO

Diclaimer: Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, Tuhan YME, dan orang tua mereka. **Tapi ff ini milikku! Hasil ide-ide di otak gua! Jika ada kesamaan, cuma suatu kebetulan!**

Warning: YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje

Author: Vava

a/n: Holaaa ^^ Vava bawa ff baru ^^ Ganti pen name btw :v Kalo ada yang sadar, ff ku yang The Mistake ku hapus. Kenapa? Kalau waktu kalian baca cermat-cermat, Author The Mistake itu Fafa, kakak kembarku. Tapi kata ka Fafa, ff itu kayanya ga bakalan dilanjut, entah karena apa. Ngelihat review nya banyak, aku pengen ngedit dan ngerombak semua nya. Makanya aku hapus sekalian. Tapi tergantung reader juga sih, milih The Mistake aku post yang udah ku rombak atau mendingan ga usah ku post lagi ^^

Oh iya, untuk informasi, ada beberapa fansite masternim yang berada dibawah naungan (?) agensi. Jadi jangan heran dengan ff ku ini ya ^^

* * *

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Eomma~!" Junmyeon, pemuda manis berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang sedang berjalan cepat ke sembarang arah sambil meneriakkan ibunya, "Eommaaa~~!"

Junmyeon mulai kesal. Bibir nya mengerucut lucu. Ia menghampiri pelayannya, "Ahjumma! Mana eomma?"

"Eh tuan muda" Pelayan Junmyeon tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba. Ia menundukkan kepala nya, melihat kearah Junmyeon, "Nyonya Kim sedang berada di ruang makan tu-"

"Baik! Terima kasih!"

"-an muda"

Junmyeon dengan seenak jidat nya memotong percakapan pelayannya. Ia harus buru-buru ke bandara Incheon dalam tiga puluh menit kedepan. Kaki pendek nya melangkah lebar-lebar ke ruang makan, sedikit mengomel kenapa orang tua nya membangun mansion sebesar ini, Apalagi ia harus menenteng tas besar nya yang berat.

"Hai Junmyeonnie say-"

"Eomma, aku ijin pergi ke bandara sekarang"

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan alisnya, "Sayang, memotong perkataan orang lain itu tidak baik"

"Iya iya, mianhe" Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku ke bandara sekarang, ya?"

"Buru-buru sekali" Nyonya Kim menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, "Kenapa tidak duduk saja bersama eomma, menemani eomma minum teh"

"Andaikan jadwal EXO tiba-tiba diundur atau Yifan yang tampan luar biasa itu juga menemani eomma minum teh, aku mau" Junmyeon menjawab secepat kilat, "Tapi sayangnya tidak, eomma. Mianhe. EXO sebentar lagi tiba di bandara Incheon"

"Baiklah" Nyonya Kim menghela nafas nya perlahan, "Jaga dirimu Myeonnie sayang"

Junmyeon tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi ibunya, lalu pergi dari mansion besar itu. Ia membuka pintu mobil sport nya yang berwarna merah menyala, menaruh tas besar di bangku belakang.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat barang-barang nya dengan teliti satu persatu, "Semua sudah lengkap. Waktunya berangkaaat~! Yifan and EXO, i'm coming~!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Junmyeon langsung duduk di bangku depan. Ia menjalankan mobil nya menuju bandara internasional Incheon.

Jari-jari mungil nya merogoh kantung celana tepat saat lampu merah, mengambil ponsel nya. Junmyeon menekan layar touchscreen ponsel pintar itu, membuka kontak telefon. Setelah menemukan kontak nomor ponsel yang dicari nya, Junmyeon menekan tombol 'panggil'

"Baekhyunnie~" Juunmyeon berbicara setelah seseorang di seberang telefon mengangkat panggilannya, "Kau sudah berada di bandara?"

"Sudah, bodoh" Baekhyun berdecak, "Astaga, Junmyeon! Aku dari tadi menunggu mu! Kemana saja kau, huh? Lama sekali. Mencari El Dorado?"

"El Dorado?" Junmyeon tertawa. Ia menginjak pedal gas nya setelah melihat lampu lalu lintas berganti hijau, "Jangankan mencari El Dorado, mencari eomma ku di mansion saja susah sekali"

"Kalau itu, memang kau sendiri yang payah" Baekhyun di seberang telefon mengerucut kan bibirnya, "Ayo cepat kemari, sebelum Yifan tampanmu itu datang"

"Uwaaaahhh!" Junmyeon berteriak seperti fangirl pada umumnya, "Yifan tampanku? Oh terima kasih~"

Mereka berdua tertawa keras. Junmyeon dan Baekhyun adalah dua pemuda yang mempunyai bakat luar biasa di bidang photografi. Walau saat menerima gelar itu, bisa dibilang usia mereka masih muda. Sebuah agensi besar yang menampung beberapa fansite terkenal, tertarik dengan bakat dua pemuda manis itu. Mereka berdua masuk dalam agensi tanpa pendaftaran dan segala urusan administrasi hanya dengan gelar mereka.

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi fansite selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. Mereka berdua yang dahulu satu sekolah saat SMA, dikejutkan dengan member baru agensi mereka. Ternyata adik kelas mereka dulu, yang bernama Sehun, juga ikut menjadi bagian fansite di agensi ini. Sampai sekarang, mereka bertiga masih menjadi sahabat dekat sekaligus teman kerja karena mereka menjadi fansite di satu boyband yang sama.

Boyband itu adalah EXO.

Boyband yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Dengan beranggotakan sembilan orang, empat dari China dan lima dari Korea, mereka berhasil membawa karir yang bagus di benua Asia, bahkan di luar benua. Member EXO adalah Yifan, yang menjadi leader boyband tersebut, Luhan, Yixing, Tao, Minseok, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan si maknae Jongin.

Baekhyun menjadi fansite Chanyeol, main rapper EXO yang tinggi nya hampir sama dengan Yifan. Sehun menjadi fansite Jongin, maknae multitalenta. Sedangkan Junmyeon menjadi fansite Yifan, leader tinggi blasteran China-Kanada yang mempunyai fans paling banyak dibandingkan member EXO yang lain.

Kadang, Junmyeon takut jika sewaktu waktu fans Yifan atau fans EXO menyerang atau membully nya karena ia mempunyai fansite Yifan yang paling banyak diminati. Apalagi, Yifan sering sekali memakai hadiah pemberian darinya. Tentu saja itu membuat fansite lain merasa iri terhadap Junmyeon.

Beruntung, ketakutan Junmyeon tidak pernah terjadi. Ketakutan Junmyeon hanyalah mimpi buruknya saja. Agensi telah menjamin keamanan Junmyeon saat bekerja dan teman-teman dekat nya yang juga fansite EXO yang selalu berada di samping nya.

"Sama-sama" Baekhyun tertawa geli

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Baekhyun direbut oleh seseorang berkulit pucat yang sangat familiar dengan mereka, "Hyung~!"

Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar suara Sehun di seberang telefon, "Ya, Hunnie? Kau merebut ponsel Baekhyun?"

"Iya Myeonnie hyung~"

"Kembalikan, dasar anak nakal"

"Junmyeon hyung kapan sampai di sini?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Junmyeon mendengus, "Sebentar lagi" Ia membelokkan mobil nya ke arah tempat parkir, "Aku sudah sampai. Tunggu disana ya"

"Oke" Kali ini suara Baekhyun yang terdengar.

Junmyeon menutup ponsel nya. Ia mengambil barang bawaan nya dan berjalan ke tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun berada. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika fansite lain menyapa nya.

"Myeonnie hyung~" Sehun berteriak ketika sosok Junmyeon sudah terlihat di matanya

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Hai~"

"Well, terima kasih untuk mu Junmyeon" Baekhyun mengarah kan jari telunjuk nya yang lentik ke depan hidung mancung nan mungil Junmyeon, "Kita mendapat barisan belakang. Semua fans sudah memadati bandara ini. Lihatlah"

Junmyeon melirik kearah kerumunan fans yang terlihat banyak. Ia menggaruk tengkuk nya, "Maaf"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala nya, "Astaga Junmyeon, kita terpaksa menaiki tangga kecil lagi! Itu berbahaya tau!"

"Tapi jika tidak menaiki tangga itu, kita tidak bisa mendapat preview yang bagus 'kan?"

"Iya sih" Baekhyun cemberut, "Tapi setidaknya jika kita cepat-cepat dan mendapat barisan depan, kita tidak perlu menaiki tangga itu lagi"

"Baekhyunniee~" Junmyeon melakukan aegyo, "Maafkan Junmyeonnie~"

Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat kedua hyung nya adu mulut, kini memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap wajah Junmyeon yang terlalu imut untuk dilihat.

"Baekhyunnie~" Junmyeon masih berusaha

Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati, 'PUPPY EYES SIALAN MILIK JUNMYEON, UGH!'

"Baiklah~" Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah

"Hyung," Sehun melirik jam tangan Junmyeon, "Sebentar lagi EXO datang"

"Siapkan tangga sialan itu Junmyeon!" Baekhyun memerintah seenak jidat nya

Junmyeon mendengus, "Iya tuan"

Sehun tertawa keras melihat kelakuan dua hyung nya. Junmyeon memasang tiga tangga kecil di ujung koridor, setelah itu ia memastikan lagi kamera nya berfungsi dengan baik. Beberapa saat kemudian, para fans di sana berteriak menggila. Dapat dipastikan EXO sudah sampai di korea dan akan melewati koridor ini.

"Wow wow" Baekhyun menaiki tangga nya, diikuti dengan Sehun

Sehun mendekatkan kamera ke wajahnya, "Siapkan kamera kalian hyung~"

Junmyeon tersenyum miring, "Lihat kemari Yifan tampan~"

Dan kegilaan di bandara itu mulai berlangsung. Teriakan-teriakan keras mengikuti member EXO saat mereka berjalan. Sesekali mereka mengambil hadiah yang menurut nya menarik perhatian, dan tersenyum ramah terhadap fans.

"Oh tidak" Sehun memasang wajah sebal nya, "Jangan tersenyum dengan fans, bodoh. Kalian membuat semua orang disini histeris"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun, sedangkan Junmyeon masih fokus dengan kamera nya. Memotret sosok tampan Yifan.

Sedangkan member EXO di ujung sana, masih tersenyum ramah dengan fans mereka.

"Ge" Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yifan, mencoba berbicara dengan gege nya diantara suara-suara memekakkan telinga, "Lihat diujung koridor, fansite mungil mu datang"

Fans EXO menjerit histeris melihat fanservis yang dilakukan Tao dan Yifan. Member EXO yang lain sedikit terkekeh melihat spanduk FanTao shipper.

"Iya Tao" Yifan melirik Junmyeon disana, "Ini hari selasa kan? Kenapa dia tidak sekolah?"

"Mungkin dia sengaja tidak sekolah untuk mu tampan~" Chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan Tao dan Yifan, menyahut. Jari tangannya mencolek dagu Yifan genit.

"Chanyeol," Yifan menggeram, "Hentikan. Kau menjijikkan"

"Ow ge," Chanyeol memasang wajah tersakiti, "Kau membuat kokoro ini terluka"

"Chanyeol hyung terlalu melebih-lebihkan seperti biasa nya" Jongin memukul kepala Chanyeol

"Hey kalian" Minseok berjalan di sela-sela manusia tiang itu, "Daripada kalian berbicara yang tidak bermutu, lebih baik menyapa fans dengan imutnya seperti ini"

Minseok menggembungkan pipi nya, lalu menghadap ke arah fans yang masih berteriak. Minseok juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat jalan dan kita akan sampai di dorm" Yifan sang leader mendorong bahu member nya, "Aku lelah"

"Baik tuan~"

Member EXO berjalan sedikit cepat sekarang. Sedikit demi sedikit, badan mereka mulai tidak terlihat lagi. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari, Yifan melirik Junmyeon saat di ujung koridor dan memberikan senyum termanis nya. Bagi Junmyeon sendiri, itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan untuknya. Ia mendapat kontak mata dengan Yifan dan menghasilkan preview yang bagus.

Fans disana mulai pergi satu persatu, termasuk para fansite. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan adalah pulang dan memposting preview EXO terbaru mereka di Twitter.

* * *

"Yifan ge," Chanyeol menyamankan duduknya di mobil sebentar, lalu menoleh kearah Yifan, "Fansite manis mu yang mungil itu kira-kira SMP kelas berapa?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya, "Entah lah. Tapi kuakui, dia manis dan imut"

"Jangan menjadi pedofil ya" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Yifan sok bijak

"Andai saja umurnya dekat dengan ku.."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, "Memang kenapa jika dia hampir seumuran dengan mu?"

"Mungkin aku akan mendekati nya. Manis dan imut, sungguh style pacar ku yang sebenarnya"

Member EXO lainnya tertawa keras mendengan ucapan leader tiang itu. Biasanya, Yifan sering sekali berbicara 'Not my style', kali ini mereka mengerti apa salah satu sytle leader absurd mereka

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu. Junmyeon melakukan aktivitas nya seperti biasa. Ia kuliah bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun, bermain, keluar bersama teman, dan sebagai nya. Dalam seminggu ini, agensi nya berkata jika member EXO tidak memiliki jadwal apapun. Artinya, Junmyeon tidak harus mengikuti kegiatan EXO lagi untuk mencari preview.

"Junmyeon sayang" Nyonya Kim menepuk pundak anaknya

"Ya, eomma?"

"Belikan eomma barang-barang yang sudah ku tulis di kertas ini ya"

Junmyeon mengambil kertas di tangan nyonya Kim, "Baiklah eomma"

"Anak pintar" Nyonya Kim tertawa senang. Berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang menghela nafasnya, sedikit tidak rela harus pergi berbelanja di toko terdekat.

Apa eomma nya tidak tau, ia sedang asik-asik nya menonton film? Junmyeon mendengus sebal mengingat nya.

Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu berganti baju. Bersiap keluar rumah

* * *

"Kopi sudah, mie sudah, susu? Oh sudah.. Apa lagi ya.. Ah, wortel!"

Junmyeon berbicara sendiri di tengah-tengah toko.

"Wortel berapa ya? Tiga?" Junmyeon mengelus rambut nya, "Tapi aku suka wortel. Aku beli sembilan saja. Pasti eomma juga tidak keberatan"

Junmyeon memasukkan wortel nya ke keranjang belanja nya, tidak menyadari ada seseorang bertubuh tinggi di belakang nya.

"Hai" Akhirnya, manusia tinggi itu menepuk pundak Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menoleh, "Siapa?"

"Aku mengenal mu. Kau fansite master kan? Galaxy Fanfan itu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk imut, walau sedikit tidak paham.

"Aku Yifan" Pemuda itu menurun kan masker yang dipakai nya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Junmyeon

"Uwaah! Yifan-ssi!" Junmyeon kaget tentu saja. Ini hanya sebuah mini mart, namun ia bisa bertemu dengan artis yang sedang benar-benar booming saat ini

"Diamlah, kau bisa membuat orang-orang mengejarku jika mereka tau siapa aku"

Junmyeon tersenyum malu, "Maaf Yifan-ssi"

"Hilangkan embel-embel 'ssi' jika bertemu dengan ku"

Junmyeon memerah, "B-baiklah"

"Namamu siapa? Kau benar fansite master Galaxy Fanfan itu 'kan?"

"Aku Kim Junmyeon. Benar, aku Galaxy Fanfan"

Yifan tertawa, "Aku heran denganmu"

Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Bocah sekecil ini sudah menjadi fansite besar yang terkenal. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tau fansite Galaxy Fanfan. Tapi, kau masih sangat muda. Jujur denganku, kau ini SMP kelas berapa?"

"SMP?" Junmyeon bengong, "Astaga, aku sekarang dua puluh satu tahun Yifan ge! Hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan mu!" Junmyeon cemberut dan menggembungkan pipi nya

"Jadi, hanya berbeda satu tahun ya?" Yifan gemas dan mengacak rambut Junmyeon

"Jangan membuka identitas ku ke sembarang orang ya~"

"Iya"

"Eum, Yifan ge?" Junmyeon mendongakkan kepala nya

"Apa?"

"Boleh minta tanda tangan mu?" Junmyeon menyerah kan buku note kecil nya dan sebuah bolpoin kearah Yifan

Yifan mengambilnya, "Tentu saja, fansite master~"

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, Yifan ge kenapa bisa beranggapan jika aku masih SMP?"

"Sama-sama" Yifan tersenyum, membuat nya terlihat sangat tampan, "Kau jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan ku maupun member EXO yang lain. Kau juga terlihat sangat imut dan manis"

Junmyeon tersenyum malu-malu, persis seperti anak remaja yang sedang bertemu belahan hati nya, "Terima kasih. Kau tidak sebaiknya memuji ku, kau yang artis, seharusnya aku yang memuji mu"

"Tidak perlu" Yifan mengibas kan tangannya, "Aku tau aku tampan"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Alunan suara bass dan lembut itu berpadu dengan indah nya.

"Jadi kita hanya selisih satu tahun ya?" Yifan mendekat kan tubuh nya ke arah Junmyeon

"I-iya" Junmyeon gugup lagi

'Berarti, aku bisa mendekati mu. Dan menjadikan mu milikku, fansite master ku yang imut~'

TBC


End file.
